openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Open Season 3
Open Season 3 is a 3D direct-to-video sequel to Open Season 2 and Open Season and the third installment in the film series. The film was directed by Cody Cameron, and produced by Kirk Bodyfelt. Plot In the beginning of spring, Boog (Matthew J. Munn) plans an annual guys' trip to spend time with his male friends, but Reilly (Matt Taylor) is busy with the beaver dam and has to keep working, McSquizzy (André Sogliuzzo) is looking after the Furry Tail Clan, Ian (Matt Taylor) is watching the herd, Buddy (Matt Taylor) is with his wife, and Serge and Deni (Danny Mann and Matt Taylor) are hanging out with Rosie and Maria (Nika Futterman and Michelle Murdocca). Boog thinks it's going to be just him and Elliot since they're best friends. He then joins his nieces and Elliot's twin daughters Gisela (Karley Scott Collins) and Giselita (Ciara Bravo) on a rabbit fight between them and their father (Boog's nephew and Elliot's youngest son Elvis {Harrison Fahn} is hiding on a tree branch), and Elliot (Matt Taylor) loses; also, Elvis loses his antler, and Giselita teases him by saying that Giselle's gonna be mad at him and doing the cutthroat gesture at him. Then Giselle (Melissa Sturm), who is now Elliot's wife and the fawns' mother, comes to tell Elliot to tell Boog that he can't go on the guys' trip because she's going to visit her mother. So a disappointed and confused Boog decides to go with Dinkleman (who is now fixed somehow, since he got destroyed by Shaw in the original movie). The next day, after many unfortunate events during the trip, Boog thinks the trip isn't a guys' trip with just one guy and a stuffed animal, and after getting intoxicated from candy at the Puni Mart (just like he did in the first film), Boog sees a circus flyer with bears on it and discovers that the circus, called the Maslova Family Circus, is near. So, he decides to go there to try and make new friends. While in the circus, Boog meets Doug (Matthew J. Munn), a lazy, scruffy bear who looks exactly like Boog (except his voice is different), is tired of performing in the circus on the sidelines, and craves recognition as a full-fledged "king of the jungle". Boog also meets Alistair (Dana Snyder), a clumsy, constantly spitting, Spanish-accented Argentinean Camelid who is Doug's best friend and has a girlfriend named Carmen. Doug convinces Boog to swap places with him so the circus won't know he escaped and says that he'll return tomorrow night, and he, Boog, and Ursa (Melissa Sturm) {a female grizzly whom Boog has fallen in love with} will go on a "bears' trip" together. So, Boog accepts the offer and Doug proceeds to mess with Boog's fur so he can look like him, and then Doug runs away into the woods. Meanwhile, at a Bigfoot expedition RV park, Mr. Weenie (Cody Cameron) meets his old friends Fifi (Crispin Glover) {who got neutered, has become much nicer, and acts like a zen dog}, Roberto (Steve Schirripa), Stanley and Roger] (Fred Stoller and Sean P. Mullen), and a new pet, a quiet sheepdog named Nate (Cody Cameron). Then Fifi meets Mr. Weenie and offers him to sit with him so they can watch TV together. At first, Weenie is unsure as Fifi was mad at him before (in the second film), but after Roberto assures him that "his angry days are behind them", Weenie goes to sit with Fifi. Then the pets see a commercial for the Maslova Family Circus and mistake Doug for Boog, and think the performers are trying to kill him, so they all decide to go save him (ironically, Roger's the first one interested in saving Boog). After trading places with Doug, Boog meets Ursa (who was dancing and was interrupted by Boog). She at first mistakes Boog for Doug, even when he finally tells her who he really is, but is finally convinced later on when Boog and Alistair learn that Doug dumped them (right before Doug left, he fibbed to Alistair that he's gonna find somebody to replace him). Alistair is later disappointed in Boog for not having a "guy's chat" with him as he and Ursa are practicing for the show and flirting with each other, but forgives him as the night of the show arrives. Doug makes it to the forest and disguises himself as Boog by getting mud and putting it back on his fur. Later on, he starts treating Boog's friends like slaves, which makes Gisela and Giselita suspicious, so they tell Serge and Deni to find their mom. When Doug's idenity is exposed (which Elliot is relieved by when he thought Boog was mad at him for not going on the guys' trip), he tells Elliot that Boog is going to be taken back to Russia. Then, the wilds tie Doug's paws up and beat him (with Ian sitting on Doug), until Doug finally tells them where Boog is located and how to get to the circus, so they make a rescue mission to save Boog and get him back before it's too late. When they're gone, Doug realizes his error and decides to go back to the circus and to Alistair as he feels that he has a friend like all the friends Boog has. Elsewhere, Mr. Weenie, Fifi, and the other domestics are on the freeway, and Roger slaps them all off, and they land on the back of a balloon truck, which goes to the Puni Mart. The pets quickly get out of the truck and go into the store and try to steal the circus poster, but they are quickly discovered. When they're taken back to the RV park, Roger regurgitates the poster (after he ate it), making Fifi go vomit. Fifi then says that he's seen the searchlights on the poster before and says that he knows where Boog is. So they use the RV to get there, but they end up rolling down a hill when the RV is setted for reverse, and one of the tires crashes the window at the Puni Mart (which happened for the third time). When the gang makes it to the circus (and after they reunite with Weenie and the pets), Gisela, Giselita, Elliot, McSquizzy, Buddy, and the pets enter the circus to retrieve Boog. Gisela and Giselita disguise themselves as human kids, the pets pass themselves off as new recruits and perform in the show, and Elliot, McSquizzy, and Buddy look around for Boog and (quietly) ask the pets if they've seen him. When Elliot finally finds Boog (which Gisela tries to tell him when she and Giselita are looking for Boog on top of two support beams), he lost his chance to talk to him when he and Ursa are up next for an act. Boog and Ursa perform a move they've been practicing for the past days and, thanks to an intervention of Boog's friends, they got it right since they kept messing up while practicing for the show. When the gang gets all together, Elliot is about to let Boog stay in the circus with Ursa because he's happy with her, but Doug returns and apologizes to Boog about tricking him and makes a statement that you don't keep what you have until you've lost it. So while Doug and Alistair go on the next act, Ursa decides to go live in the forest with Boog and the others. When the ringmaster tries to stop this, a performer convinces him to let Ursa go and assures him that the circus will be fine. So now, Boog and Ursa are mates and the guys' trip has finally come. So everyone (including Bob and Bobbie, Mr. Weenie, the pets, Doug, Alistair, and the circus crew {who are going back to Russia}) starts singing "On the Road Again." In a post-credits scene, Doug and Alistair show the audience a slideshow of them enjoying their tour around the world. Voice cast * Matthew J. Munn as Boog / Doug * Nika Futterman as Rosie * Matt Taylor as Ian / Reilly / Buddy / Deni / Elliot / Additional Voices * Melissa Sturm as Giselle / Ursa / Additional Voices * Karley Scott Collins as Gisela * Ciara Bravo as Giselita * Harrison Fahn as Elvis * André Sogliuzzo as McSquizzy * Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie / Nate / Distinctive Dog * Crispin Glover as Fifi * Steve Schirripa as Roberto * Fred Stoller as Stanley * Sean P. Mullen as Roger * Georgia Engel as Bobbie * Michelle Murdocca as Maria * Thomas L. Walker as TV Cop * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Production Open Season 3 was animated at Reel FX Creative Studios, which also did animation for Open Season 2. Release Like Open Season 2, the film was released theatrically in different countries:' ' * Russia - October 21, 2010 * Kazakhstan - October 21, 2010 * Mexico - October 29, 2010 * Turkey - December 3, 2010 * Lebanon - December 16, 2010 * United Arab Emirates - December 23, 2010 * Greece - February 24, 2011 * Colombia - March 18, 2011 Reception Unfortunately, Open Season 3 got a lot of negative reviews by critics and consumers, stating that it was composed of "...cheap actors, horrible story writing, and poor directing". One reviewer said, "This tiresomely predictable tale exemplifies everything that's wrong about straight-to-DVD animated sequels to big-budget mainstream films: The plot is utterly predictable and rehashes a lot of beats from the original effort, the major voice actors have been replaced by poor substitutes, and the quality of the animation has dropped dramatically (most of the visuals are on the level of a video game or one of those cheap CGI Saturday morning TV shows)." Home media and Blu-ray cover for Open Season 3]] The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the U.S.A. on January 25, 2011. Sequel Sony Pictures Animation didn't talk about a sequel to Open Season 3 yet. It's possible that the sequel Open Season 4 will be announced in the nearest 2 years (2013/2014). Trivia * Mike Epps, Joel McHale, Jane Krakowski, Billy Connolly, and Jon Favreau were all rumored to come back for Open Season 3 (as well as Gina Torres voicing Ursa, Charlie Bright voicing Elvis, and John Cygan voicing Nate); but this wasn't true as Matthew J. Munn, Matthew W. Taylor, Melissa Sturm, André Sogliuzzo, Harrison Fahn, and Cody Cameron filled in for them. As well, Rufus and Charlene from the previous movie were also rumored to be coming back, but it turned out that they didn't after all. * The movie was also rumored to be released on October 31, 2010. * It was also rumored that Open Season 3 was the next part of ''Open Season'' franchise. Gallery Open_Season_3_Opening_Title.png|The opening title of Open Season 3 See also * Film transcript References Category:Films